OW, Dad, that hurts even more!
by Kalnaman
Summary: Daniel tries to avoid his father’s threat of discipline. The question is will he succeed? This story contains corporal punishment of an adult. Don’t like, don’t read! Part 2 of OW that hurts series


OW, Dad, that hurts even more!

By NamanKAL

A/N: Part 2 of OW, That Hurts Series. Remember Daniel is Sara and Jack's biological son in this series.

Warning; This story contains corporal punishment of an adult. Don't like, don't read. I'll ignore all flaming.

Summary: Daniel tries to avoid his father's threat of discipline. The question is will he succeed?

The debriefing was postponed to a later date because General Hammond was required elsewhere.

Daniel avoided his dad like a plague, afraid of the 'talk' that his father had threatening him with and that it would happen at the SGC. If the 'talk' really was what, he was afraid of; he didn't want it to happen here it would be embarrassing enough at home.

But where could he hide? He could lock the door at his office, but he knew that if his dad wanted to get inside, he would find away to make it happen. Daniel decided to pack some of his work and find a storage room and hide there for a while. Hoping that in the meantime Jack would forget all about his crazy idea of discipline.

Most of his work he did on his stomach, his backside was too sore to sit on the hard floor even the pillow he took a long didn't help much. While focusing on his work Daniel forgot the time, none the wiser that the whole SGC was looking all over the complex for their wayward Archaeologist worrying sick that he was in some kind of danger, especially Jack was out of his mind of worry for his trouble magnet of a son.

It was almost midnight when Daniel finally decided to check his watch. As soon as he noticed how late it was his face went all pale.

"I'm so dead!" He hurried to pack his things and was about to stand up when suddenly the door opened. He gulped when he saw it was his father who didn't look happy at all.

"There you are! What the hell are you doing here?" Jack said while looking down on Daniel's things, "Have you been working here? Don't you know that you do have an office or have you forgotten?" Jack said in a voice that demanded an answer.

"Y-yes I-I know. I just needed some peace and quiet for m-my translations. So I went here to work."

"For twelve hours? We were worried sick about you. The whole complex has spent hours trying to find you! Why do I have the feeling that you weren't just here to get peace and quiet. Why do I get the feeling that it is because of the 'talk' I promised you. Well Dannyboy, you won't get out of the 'talk' dear son. Sooner or later it's gonna happen and you're only making it worse for yourself if you stall it."

Daniel didn't need to answer; Jack could see it on his face that he was right. His face was read as a tomato from blushing.

"I'm sorry dad. I forgot the time. I..."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be boy! Get a move on. You have some apologies to do, to a lot of people, especially General Hammond who had to postpone the debriefing till tomorrow."

Daniel hurried to pick up rest of his things and went out of the storage room. On his way out, he first heard a smack before he registered a hard sting on his backside.

"OW! Why did you do that for! You have no right!"

"O yes I do boy! I'm your father. I was worried sick about you when I couldn't find you. By the way that was only a taste of what you're going to get when we get home, after you've apologized to the General."

Daniel gulped once again. "No dad. Please. I already have a sore backside from the splinter and now from the swat you just gave me. I promise I'll behave but please don't start spanking me. You have to remember I am an adult."

"Sorry kiddo. But I think it's time I took action. If you'd start action more like an adult then I maybe won't be forced to use discipline. I can't count on my fingers how many times you've promised to obey my orders but again and again you disobeyed them and it's about time I take control as your CO and as your father. Now get a move on! I want to get home."

Daniel pouted all the way to the General's office.

oOo

General Hammond wasn't a happy camper either.

"Your apology is accepted Dr. Jackson, but what were you thinking in hiding in a storage room? If you ever do something that childish at this complex again, to avoid a reprimand from your CO you'll be grounded till you behave more maturely. Is that understood Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel stood in front of General Hammond's desk Jack close by, while he did his famous self hug, facing down the floor while Hammond reprimanded him.

"Y-yes s-sir. I promise that won't happen again."

"Good Doctor. Well it's about time we all head home. It's been a long day. You're dismissed."

oOo

Jack had literally dragged his son out of the SGC and into his car. He had tried to stall from leaving but Jack would have none of it.

Just as they came into the O'Neill house Jack said firmly, "go to your room and get ready for bed. I'll be there shortly."

Daniel gulped. "Dad, please not to night, never would even be greater."

Jack looked sternly at his son. "Room now! No more arguments or else!"

Daniel didn't want to get into more trouble that he already was so he ran to his room.

oOo

Daniel took a quick shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his bedroom. He pulled his pyjama shirt on. Just as he took the towel off his waist and was about to get his boxers on, his dad came in without knocking. Daniel didn't notice it and that he was mooning his father.

"Getting your boxers on is a waste of time Daniel since you'll then have to take them off again right after."

Daniel got startled and almost fell down on his backside.

"Dad! Please knock before you enter! And by the way why the hell would I take my boxers off after I got them on?!" Daniel said in not so polite voice.

"Watch your tone young man!" Jack said while looking firmly at his son, "Because I would demand you to for our upcoming 'talk' and..."

Daniel looked shocked at his dad and shook his head in no. "No. Please dad not bare. Spanking with pants on would be hard enough," Daniel pleaded.

"Sorry Daniel. It needs to be bare so I'll be sure that it won't turn into a beating instead of a spanking. And I also have to give you a new dressing on your wound since it's been soaked from the shower."

"If you're afraid it'll turn into a beating then don't spank me at all and remember I'm wounded," Daniel whined.

"Daniel. I've about had enough of your whining! I'll make sure that I won't swat on the spot where you're wounded and that's also one of the reason it has to be bare. Now let's get this over with so that we finally can get some sleep!" With that Jack sat down on Daniel's bed and ordered him to sit beside him. Daniel, naked from the waist down, face red from embarrassment, went hesitantly to the bed and slowly sat beside his dad.

In a quick move Jack had pulled his son over his lap with his face down and once again Daniel's backside facing him. Though this time it was for a discipline session instead of nursing.

Daniel didn't have to wait long before swats started to land hard, on his unprotected backside. Jack kept his promise to avoid hitting the wound area.

SWAT...SWAT...SWAT...SWAT...SWAT...SWAT...SWAT...SWAT...SWAT...SWAT

"DAD! Please stop. It hurts!" Daniel cried out.

"It's meant to hurt Daniel...SWAT...I've about had enough of you...SWAT...risking your life...SWAT...unnecessarily over and over again! SWAT...and...SWAT...you disobeying me! SWAT...this...SWAT...has...SWAT...to stop...SWAT...now! SWAT...you are...SWAT...the only...SWAT...son...SWAT...I have...SWAT...left and...SWAT...I don't...SWAT...wanna...SWAT...lose another...SWAT...son because of his...SWAT...recklessness...SWAT...from now on...SWAT...there gonna...SWAT be rules...SWAT... that I expect you...SWAT...to follow...SWAT...to the latter...SWAT...or else you'll...SWAT...be in this...SWAT...position again...SWAT. Do I make my self...SWAT...clear young man...SWAT

When Daniel didn't answer Jack hit a little harder and made sure that the under curve wasn't spared.

"YES! I understand! Please stop. OW dad that hurts even more! Please stop! I'll do everything you say and I am really sorry!" Daniel sobbed, tears running freely down his cheeks. While his butt cheeks got redder and redder.

With a final hard SWAT Jack stopped the spanking. He placed a pillow beside him and then helped Daniel on it, then he got his son in his arms and comforted him.

"No matter what you think Danny. I really do love you and it hurts me to see the need in spanking you. I have a feeling that it'll be the only method to make sure you're think before your actions, I tried other methods but sadly haven't helped. If I lost you I wouldn't survive it."

Daniel wrapped his arms around his father's neck and sobbed in his shoulder while forgetting all about being naked from the waist down. At the moment he needed comfort more than dignity.

"Shh...shh Danny It's okay. It's over now. I forgive you. I love you son, more than life itself."

Jack kept talking soothing words to Daniel and comforted him as long as he needed it.

After a long time had passed Daniel said while blushing, "I better get my boxers and pyjamas bottoms on."

"You don't need to be modest because of me, besides I need to change your dressing and I have a feeling it'll be more comfortable for you without them. Though it is up to you at least after I'm finished with changing it. Now lay down on your stomach and I'll get the equipment."

oOo

"It's done Danny. Do you still want your boxers and bottoms on?"

"No thanks. My butt is on fire and I'm afraid the clothing will only make it worse," Daniel mumbled in his pillow.

Jack smiled while gently pulling a blanket over his son and ruffled his hair.

"Good night Kiddo. Tomorrow we'll talk about the new house rules."

"Great can hardly wait," Daniel said sarcastically and then he felt a hard sting on his already sore backside.

"OW Dad!"

"I have a feeling I didn't spank you enough maybe I should get you back over my knee."

"No! Please dad!"

"Then behave!"

"Sorry Dad. I'll start to behave better from now on. Good night dad. I love you too."

Jack's face softened and then he turned down and kissed Daniel's forehead.

"Sweet dreams son and don't let the bed bugs bite."

"N'ht da..." Daniel wasn't able to finish his sentence before he fell asleep.

Jack stood at the doorway looking at his sleeping son for quite a while. He couldn't describe how happy he was that he finally got to know that Daniel was his son. He wanted to make up for all those years he's been deprived from him. He would do everything in his power to protect his son even from himself and at the moment he knew his son needed discipline and paternally love badly and who was better to give him that than his father. He knew that Daniel also needed his mother, but at the moment Daniel didn't want her to know about him. He still hadn't forgiving her for putting him up for adoption.

Jack hadn't quite forgiven her either. She never gave him a chance to get to know his first born, but still he had to put his son's needs first and help him to face them.

The End


End file.
